


The Truth Of the Matter

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus didn’t care for Hagrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



Severus didn’t care for Hagrid. He said this loudly. He said it quietly. He said it with enough venom to kill a first-year.

However, an inordinate number of potion ingredients found their way into Hagrid’s big hands. Of course, Severus was never one to neglect a tender young potion ingredient in need of dissection. So he was forced to spend time in that ungodly hovel. One sacrificed for one’s art.

So Severus sacrificed. If that meant listening while the big oaf sang, well, needs must. If that meant dirtying his pockets with the inevitable black-charred rock cakes, surely they were no worse than Albus’ infernal lemon drops. If that meant sharing liquor with the creature, well, firewhisky sterilized the dirtiest drinking mugs.

And if, occasionally, Severus was spotted smiling when he re-entered the castle late at night, it was simply relief at finishing an unpleasant chore.

As for Hagrid, he never talked about the matter at all. If somebody like Hagrid found nothing to say, then truly there was no substance to the rumors.


End file.
